1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a dual usage level marking instrument. It refers particulary to a level marking instrument for use on construction sites for measuring a level condition, height differences or to establish a vertical line, to achieve usage that is fast and convenient.
2. Prior Art
Conventional level marking instruments are mainly used on construction sites to measure a level condition, but due to their limited functions and inconvenient operation, industrial users find it inconvenient to use and not sufficiently functional, and thus needing improvement.